Finding Love, Under The Stars
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: New lives bring New changes. For Silvex, A new life has got to be the best thing that happens to him. But when he discovers he is part of a much larger change in the lives of many people, and especially a brunette jock, can he accept the drastic changes that are given to him, or be crushed by burdens once more? [OC/Alex]
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, two race ruled over Earth, HUMANS, and MONSTERS._

 _One day, war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell_

…

 _Angered by their defeat, some monsters found another way out of the underground. The humans had failed to seal all of the underground's exits._

 _However, A powerful Wizard, known as M. Rasmodius, saw these events unfold. He sealed the other way out with a spell of his own, but not before a good population of monsters settled in their new home._

 _TO ensure they would not cause chaos, Rasmodius forced these monsters into the mines of the mountain where the new seal exit of the underground was. Slimes, Stone Golems, Dust Sprites, Ghosts, Skeletons, Shadow Brutes, and many more inhabited the darkness of the mines._

 _From that day on, Rasmodius settled down in the valley that the mountain range created. HE named this valley…_

STARDEW VALLEY.

* * *

 _ **~201X~**_

* * *

He sat, unhappily in his office cube.

Looking up, he could see the company's logo and trademarked name.

 _ **Life's better with JOJA**_

' _Better my ass,'_ the male thought as he looked back at his desk. He had just completed a huge stack of paperwork, and now he probably had only a few minutes rest before he got yet another big stack of damned paperwork. HE threw away his pen, which had run dry of ink from all the writing he was doing, and looked around for a new one. Opening the draw to his right, he found a letter with a purple wax seal.

' _I remember this, Grandpa's gift…'_ The boy thought as he remembered the day he was called out of collage to see his elder before he passed away.

* * *

 _The blonde male sat in the small bedroom of a tiny cabin, having just arrived from Silver City College. He had received a letter that explained that his Grandfather was dying, and wished to see him before he passed away._

 _Not one to be rude, he took the fastest route to his Grandfather's house, arriving late in the evening._

 _His Grandfather didn't speak for a long time, the male thought he was too late until he heard him speak up._

 _"And for my very special Grandson, i want you to have this sealed envelope."_

 _The male walked over, and took the sealed envelope from his elder. He was about to open it, but then his grandfather spoke up again._

 _"No no, Don't open it yet, have patience."_

 _"Now, listen close…"_

 _The blonde grabbed his chair, pulled it up close, and sat next to the bed his Grandfather rested on._

 _"There will come a day where you will feel crushed by the burden of modern life. And your bright spirit will fade before a growing darkness."_

 _'Darkness?' The younger one wondered as his grandfather continued._

 _"When that happens my boy, you will be ready for this gift."_

 _The blonde male smiled, and nodded before putting the envelope into a pocket on his jacket._

 _"Now, let Grandpa rest…"_

* * *

It only seemed like three years ago when that happened. Shortly after that night, his grandfather died. It was a private family only funeral, and he made sure he didn't miss it.

But now, Now he needed a change. He had not felt happy in ages. He had no friends, and his life was losing its meaning.

He was certain he was ready for whatever Grandpa had left him.

Opening the envelope with no trouble at all, he pulled out a letter, and what appeared to be a property deed. He decided to read the letter first.

' _Dear Silvex,_

 _If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

"I Quit!" Silvex said as he grabbed his stuff, and left his office cube. SOme of his officials were trying to get him to stay.

"I don't belong here! I know where I belong now, and it's not a place where i'm going to wither away into dust!"

 _The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life… Real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped Everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

"Silvex dear, what's wrong?" His mother said as the blonde entered the house.

"I quit my job," Silvex replied.

"Why?"

"I opened Grandpa's letter," Silvex said as he went into his room and began to pack.

"What did it say?" His mother asked.

 _I've enclosed the deed to that place, MY pride and joy: SilverStar Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. IT's the perfect place to start your new life._

"Silvy, are you sure you can run a farm by yourself? It's not exactly easy work," His mother said as Silvex finished packing the last of his things.

"Mom, I'm tired of living a life like this. YOu know I appreciate all that you do, but it's not enough, I want a change, I want something else besides a life in the city." Silvex said as he walked out of the house with his luggage.

 _This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my boy. Good luck._

"PRomise me you'll write?" His mother said as the bus pulled up.

"I will mother," Silvex said, and after helping the bus driver pack his things into the luggage compartment, he hugged his mother, who kissed him on the cheek, and with a tear streaking down her face, waved goodbye as the bus drove out of sight.

 _Love, Grandpa'_

Silvex looked out the window, as the city grew smaller n the distance. He had high hopes his life was going to be better now. He felt himself shed a tear as he remembered why he was doing this.

' _Thank you, Grandfather,'_ Silvex smiled as he looked up at the sky.

 **I would like to thank FandomRose and MarchingBandsOfManhattan for inspiration to write a Stardew Valley story of my own. I will be alternating on updates between this and Real Love, Mechanical Hearts, my Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic.**

 **Bonus points to the first person who can guess where i got inspiration for the Intro from.**


	2. Chapter 2

The bus ride was long. But Silvex didn't mind that, he loved looking at the passing scenery as they drove on.

The countryside looked beautiful, untouched by the city, or anything Joja, the landscape flourished in colors of green, pink, red, orange, yellow…

Silvex wondered why his family never left the city, if such a beautiful landscape awaited them out in the countryside. This was paradise to him.

The bus soon slowed down, and Silvex was left to ponder what would await him. He had called ahead to the mayor of the nearby town that the Farm was close to.

Pelican Town, the Mayor, Lewis. Silvex remembered that in the P.S of the letter, Grandpa wanted Silvex to say hi to the old guy for him.

' _Can't be that old, can he?'_ Silvex wondered as the bus came to a stop.

"We're here," The blonde driver said. She was female, and by the looks of it, an alcoholic, from what Silvex could deduce.

The Blonde teen got up and pulled his backpack out of the overhead luggage compartment. He smiled to the driver, and got off, to be greeted by another girl, this one a redhead, with an outfit Silvex would expect… On a carpenter! Right, he didn't see much of them in the city, since Joja mostly took care of everything with their white and tan construction workers.

"Hello! You must be Silvex." She said, walking up. Silvex smiled and nodded.

"I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival."

"Nice to meet you Robin," Silvex said, shaking her hand.

"The farm's right over here if you'll follow me." She said, walking off. Silvex followed, admiring the scenery.

"This is SilverStar farm," SHe said once they arrived. Silvex looked out towards the fields…

"Oh wow," Silvex said, evaluating all the work that needed to be done. Old logs, big boulders, plenty of trees, many patches of overgrown wild grass.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked. "Sure, it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication, and plenty of determination, you'll have it cleaned up in no time."

' _Determination? Strange, I've never heard that word before,'_ Silvex wondered as the two walked up to a rather small house.

"And here we are, your new home." Robin said.

Silvex looked it over. It looked cozy and comfortable, but needed a few repairs.

Just then, someone opened the door and walked out of the house. "Ah, the new farmer!" he said, and walked over to the pair. "Welcome! I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican town. You know, everyone's been asking about you. It's not everyday that a new resident moves in. It's quite a big deal!"

Silvex smiled a little. So it was a small bonded community type of a town. At least he knew this kind of town wasn't… _damaged_ , like the crime ridden streets of the city.

"So… You're moving into your grandfather's old cottage." Lewis said. "It's a good house… very Rustic."

Silvex was about to say something when Robin barged in.

"Rustic? That's one way to put it…" She said. Lewis looked annoyed by this. "'Crusty' might be a little more apt, though."

"Rude!" Lewis called out, Silvex giggling a little bit. "Don't listen to her Silvex. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades."

With that, Robin looked a bit taken back, as if she was caught red handed, then huffed as she looked away. SIlvex giggled a little more that the childish behavior.

"Anyway…" Lewis went on. "You must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest," he said. Silvex nodded, the trip was long and he had little sleep on the way.

"Tomorrow you ought to explore town a bit and introduce yourself. THe townspeople would appreciate that." Lewis explained. He walked over to a large box next to the house. "If you have anything to sell, just place it in this here box. I'll come by during the night to collect it." he said, and smiled. "Good luck!"

Silvex waved goodbye to Lewis and Robin, and walked in. It was small, but cozy. A bed, a fireplace, a small TV, a table next to the TV, a small house plant, and a nice rug at the door.

Though a bit small, Silvex remembered what Lewis said about Robin's house upgrades. He'll have a look at the prices and see what he could work out with Robin.

Right now though, he wanted to sleep. So leaving his Backpack and duffle bag on the table next to the TV, he took his shoes, jacket, and shirt off. Sighing happily, he got into the bed, and made himself comfy before drifting off to sleep.

" _I love you Silvy," The brunette said warmly to SIlvex as they sat on the bench, overlooking the huge farm._

 _Silvex smiled at the brunette, and wrapped an arm around him as the watched their daughter play with the family pet._

" _Silvs?"_

" _Mmmm, yes love?"_

" _I know your a tough guy, but I want you to know I worry for you," The brunette said. "Please be careful when you go to the mines, I don't want you to get eaten by a slime or something,"_

 _Silvex smiled and hugged the brunette. "I will love, you know I always think about you when I go down there."_

 _The brunette smiled back at Silvex, and leaned in. Silvex closed his eyes and drew closer too…_

And when he opened them, he was lying in his bed? What?

He sat up and looked at the clock, six in the morning.

Damn, that dream was SO REAL! Silvex could even remember the face of the brunette, the way he smelt… of pine. He loved pine wood. He was also wearing an athlete's jacket… a green one.

Who was this guy?

Silvex shook his head and got out of bed. Getting dressed, he kept thinking about the dream. He couldn't stop thinking about it, at least until he opened the door to spot a package on his porch. Distracted from the dream by curiosity, he knelt down to read the note on it.

 **Here's a little something to get you started,**

 **-Mayor Lewis**

He opened the box and pulled out a package of Parsnip seeds. He held it above his head like a trophy…

Odd, he had never felt the urge to do that before. Giggling at his own silliness, he walked back in the house, putting the box in the trash and placing the seeds on the table.

Walking back out of his house, he surveyed the landscape. Trees, Wild grass, Rocks and boulders, logs and branches…

"I've got a lot of work ahead of me…" Silvex said as he grabbed a set of tools he found next to the fireplace, and got to work. He chopped down a few trees, collecting the wood and sap from them, then proceed to clear out a small section next to a little pond, using the pickaxe to break up the rocks and his axe to chop up stray branches that were too big to pick up. Finally he cut all the weeds and a tiny patch of wild grass near the pond.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he began tilling the ground, and once finished, went back to his house to grab the seeds. Having tilled enough for all of them, he planted them and watered them after filling the water can from the pond.

"A pretty good start," Silvex said sitting down on his porch, admiring his work. He glanced at his watch. Nine thirty. "Might as well go see what the town has to offer."

Silvex walked down the path from his farm to the town. As he did so, his thoughts returned back to the dream. Normally, he'd forget a dream by now, but he could still remember each detail.

"Who is he?" Silvex asked to no one in particular.

Upon arriving at the town square…

"Hey! You're the new farmer, right?"

Silvex turned to his right to see a blonde teen with a rather worn out blue jacket.

"Yes, My name's Silvex." He said, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you! My name's Sam." Sam said, shaking Silvex's hand.

"You live in such a beautiful place," Silvex said once the finished shaking hands.

"Yea, Stardew valley is amazing," Sam said, blushing a bit unnoticeably.

"Ah Silvex! Socializing already I see?" Lewis's voice rang out. Silvex turned to see the mayor walking over to him from a building with the words 'Stardrop Saloon' on it.

"Yea, it's a nice town you got," Silvex said.

"Sure is," Lewis smiled warmly.

"Well I have to get going, i'm going to see a friend of mine. His name's sebastian, he's not hard to miss." Sam said.

"Bye Sam," Silvex said as the other blonde walked off.

"He means well, but he's often a prankster, and gets in trouble a lot," Lewis said.

"And Sebastian?" Silvex asked.

"He's a rather timid guy, close friends with Sam. He's… How do I put it? More of a… Dark kind of person." Lewis explained.

"Huh, Guess I can't miss someone like that." Silvex said.

"Yea, but anyways, I hope you get to meet everyone!" Lewis said cheerfully.

…

"Silvex?" Lewis asked, noticing SIlvex wasn't paying attention.

It was him.

Silvex had glanced over to what looked like a clinic next to a General good store, and leaning against a lamp post,

Was the brunette.

 **CLIFFY! *Evil laugh***

 **I would like to thank SgtJay, AKA my boyfriend, for giving me a lot of support, and MarchingBandsOfManhattan for reviewing, and being an inspiration for this story, as well as FandomRose.**

 **Best of Regards,  
The SilverWolf**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's that?" Silvex asked slowly.

"Hmm?" Lewis pondered as he looked in the direction of the brunette. "Oh, that's Alex. He's the athletic grandson of Evelyn and George." he said.

' _Alex? Why is that name familiar?'_ SIlvex thought as he looked more closely at Alex.

Then Alex turned his head and saw Lewis with a blonde guy. HE smiled a little and walked over.

' _Oh my god here he comes!'_ Silvex thought excitedly. HE had to admit, Alex was dashingly handsome.

"Hey Lewis, who's this?" Alex asked.

"He's the new farmer, remember? Your grandmother wouldn't stop talking about it!" Lewis chuckled.

"Ah right. Hey farm guy!' Alex said.

Silvex huffed. "It's Silvex, mind you." He said. Alex may be charming, but he wasn't gonna let that be a reason he gets a ridiculous nickname.

It was then that Alex looked Silvex right in the eye. Silvex looked back.

" _Please Silvex! Don't do this!"_

" _They're going to attack the valley Alex. It's my duty to protect this place. I won't let them get away with these sins anymore."_

" _You'll die down there! They'll ambush you, please don't go!"_

" _You don't give me enough credit Alex! DO you know how strong I am? Why can't you just let me be?! I'm not a weakling!"_

 _Silvex turned towards the gate. He was about the step forward and enter when he felt someone grab him from behind._

" _God dammit Alex let me-"_

"Silvex?"

Silvex blinked. And turned to Lewis who was trying to get his attention.

"You okay? You spaced off for a moment there…" Lewis said. Silvex looked back at Alex, who had a slight glint of curiosity and concern in his eyes.

"Yea, sorry I was... thinking," Silvex said.

"Well nice to meet you, I have to go, waiting for my grandfather to finish with his bi-annual check-up," Alex said. Silvex nodded, and watched Alex walk back to where he was, leaning against the lamppost in front of the clinic.

"Lewis?" Silvex said after Alex was out of Earshot.

"Yes?" Lewis said looking at Silvex.

"Is there any… laws, against homosexuals?" Silvex asked.

Lewis gave a kind smile. "Not at all, Everyone here in Stardew Valley is very kind and welcoming to almost everyone. Homosexuals are no exception."

Silvex sighed in relief. "Thanks, cause I uhhh…" Silvex said looking at the ground.

"No need, I can tell," Lewis said.

"I think I'll go look around town some more." Silvex said

"Alright then, don't be shy to ask anyone for help," Lewis said as he walked off. Silvex decided to see what was next to the clinic.

"Heya SIlvex, where are you going?" Alex asked as Silvex walks by.

"Exploring, duh. I'm the new guy so obviously i'm… what's the word? Lost?" Silvex said.

Alex chuckled. "You're funny, I like funny people," Alex said as SIlvex rolled his eyes and walked up to the building next to the clinic.

 _Pierre's General Store_

Silvex opens the door and walks in. "Welcome to Pierre's!" A orange hair man said behind the main counter. "Ahh, You must be the new farmer. On behalf of my family, I welcome you to Pelican Town."

"Thanks Pierre, so this is where I can buy goods?" Silvex asked browsing the shelves.

"Yes indeed!" Pierre said happily, excited over the chance that he'll have a new regular, and maybe loyal, customer.

"Alrighty then. I'll be sure to stop by if I need anything." Silvex said as he left.

"But I hate the doctor… I don't need to see him, just let me wither away…" Silvex heard grumbling and turned the his right. Alex was pushing an elderly man in a wheelchair, accompanied by what Silvex would assume his Grandmother.

"Heya Alex." Silvex greeted the brunette.

"Oh Alex, you didn't tell me you were friends with the new farmer!" His grandmother spoke. "My name's Evelyn, and this is my husband, George,"

George didn't say anything. Silvex decided to not say anything, wanting to avoid upsetting the old man.

"Anyway, Alex, why don't you show Silvex around town? The boy seems lost. I can take George home by myself." Evelyn said.

"Um, sure grandma," Alex said.

"You better not be another trouble maker," George said glumly as he was wheeled away by Evelyn.

"Sorry about him, he's not really optimistic," Alex said as he and Silvex began walking over a stone bridge.

"It's alright. I've seen worse people." Silvex said.

"You're from the city right? Did ya end up working for Joja?" Alex asked, the two stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"Yea… I had no other options, Joja dominates the job market, there isn't a business that is not owned by Joja." Silvex sighed looking over the edge of the bridge.

"Complete assholes if you ask me," Alex said, looking over the edge as well.

"Well, doesn't somebody like salty language?" Silvex teased.

"Shut up!" Alex smirked as he punched Silvex's shoulder playfully.

"Eh, no biggie, It's not like I'm one of those religious brats." Silvex said.

"Well, in anycase, Joja has a little setup here. It's not big, but I worry they'll expand it, and it'll ruin that makes Stardew valley… Amazing," Alex said as the two resumed walking.

"Yea, I do agree that Stardew Valley is amazing." Silvex said.

They passed they Joja mart, and stopped at a peculiar looking building.

"This is where Clint lives and works. He's the blacksmith around here." Alex explained. "Next is our museum and library," he added as they walked on.

Silvex didn't pay much attention to that. Alex looked beautiful, and he might have been daydreaming a little. Fortunately, he snapped out of it as they passed a stand.

"This is the Ice cream stand, I work here in the summer, so be sure to pop by for a cone, 'kay?" Alex said.

"You got good quality Ice cream?" Silvex asked.

"Indeed," Alex said with a nod.

Silvex smiled and thought to himself as the continued on.

"There's the road to the beach," Alex said pointing to the left. "And to the right is Lewis's manor," Alex continued. "And here is the town's cemetery." he said. Silvex could see the gravestone as they walked past.

"Down that way is Willow lane," Alex said, pointing as they turned right. "Sam lives with his mom Jodi, and his brother Vincent in Willow lane 1, and Haley and her sister Emily live in Willow lane 2." He explained.

Silvex smiled more as they stopped at the plaza center, where Silvex was just some time ago.

"That's the saloon," Alex said pointing at a vintage looking wooden structure. "My house we passed on our way to the Jojamart, it was blue remember?"

"Yea, it's a nice shade I might say. Looks splendid," Silvex said.

"Thanks, I helped pick out the color when it came time to repaint the house." Alex said. "And the trailer is where Penny lives. She shares it with her mother Pam. She was the local bus driver, but the Bus broke down this morning so she's out of a job unless it's repaired." The brunette added.

'So that's the bus driver,' Silvex thought to himself.

"And that's pretty much it. Up north is Robin's house, and shop. She's the carpenter around here, so you should go to her if you need something built. She lives with her husband Demetrius, her son Sebastian, and her daughter Maru. Further up is the mine, but a rockslide during the winter has it blocked for now. Joja's clearing it up, and hopefully they don't make a toll gate or something," Alex grumbled.

"Alright then, thanks for the tour Alex." Silvex said.

"No problem. YOu're a cool guy for a farmer. WHy don't you stop by my place later?" Alex said.

"I'd be happy to," Silvex said, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Alright, cool. I'll see ya around Silvex." Alex said as he walked back to his house.

Silvex smiled happily as he walked back to his farm. HE glanced down at his watch.

Four o'clock.

Silvex decided to unpack some more as he walked into his house, and began unpacking his suitcase.

Silvex could only feel giddy inside, excited to see Alex again.

Did he love the brunette? Was that the point of the dream?

But then, what was with the vision he had when he gazed into Alex's eyes?

"Must be hunger," He concluded as he began preparing a simple but tasty sandwich in the kitchen.

… Was it really hunger?

* * *

 **There you have it, my latest Chapter for this new story. MarchingBandsOfManhattan is doing excellent on his story if I do say so myself.**

 **With that note, I leave you wondering.**

 **The SilverWolf is out**


	4. Chapter 4

At Six o'clock, Silvex finished unpacking and was now properly settled into his new home. The sandwich he had eaten earlier made him feel better. Maybe the strange vision and dream were all just from the stress and anxiety of moving into a new home. Being hungry didn't help.

He decided to get a move on and started his way back to the town. The sun was setting over the Gem Sea, and it was quite the sight.

"Beautiful." Silvex said admiring the Sunset as he slowly walked on. He arrived at the town, walked into the Plaza, and past the saloon. He looked at the sign.

The Stardrop Saloon

Silvex paused for a moment. "Well… that's pretty over-glorified naming for such an old run down building." Silvex said examining the structure. it had seen better days, and wasn't something to brag about.

He continued on, and walked past a pen, with some sort of box in it.

 **DOG**

It said in big and bold painted red letters. 'Guess there wasn't enough space for 'Beware of'?' Silvex thought as he walked up to Alex's house, River Road 1. He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Evelyn's voice rang out. Silvex smiled, and waited patiently. A moment later, Evelyn opened the door. "Oh hello, Silvex! Alex told me all about you, come in! He's been waiting for you."

'Really?' Silvex thought as he walked in. To his right, was the living room, where George was watching something on the television. To the right, was the kitchen, where Alex was doing the dishes from dinner.

"Heya, Silvex!" Alex called out when he heard Evelyn greeting the blonde. Silvex smiled.

"Hi, Alex" SIlvex said as he sat down in one of the chairs. Evelyn sat next to him. "So how are you, Evelyn?"

"I am doing alright. I'm not really feeling well right now, so Alex volunteered to clean up after dinner tonight. He's such a sweetie," She said, smiling fondly. "He helps a lot around here too. He's been a big help even since George's accident."When She said that her smile had faded.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You don't need to tell me if it's too painful for you, I respect that." Silvex said calmly and gently

Evelyn smiled just a little. "Thank you, dear." She said as she got up. "Care for some tea?" She asked.

"He's not an old person like you, grandma." Alex chuckled as he was washing dishes. Silvex could not tear his eyes away from that butt of his.

He blushed as he looked away as Evelyn set up the tea kettle on the stove. "I'll take some Starleaf Tea if you have some," Silvex asked.

Alex only laughed more as Evelyn perked up. "That's my favorite kind!" She chirped happily as she started up the burner.

"Well, it's actually quite nice, Alex," Silvex said. "You wanna try some?"

"Oh don't ask. I drink it too," Alex said as he finished the dishes and sat across from Silvex. Finally, Silvex didn't have the temptation of that butt, but now he had a new problem, Alex's eyes.

Silvex fought his body to keep from blushing under the gaze of those beautiful eyes as Evelyn waited for the water to boil.

"So how's the farm?" Alex asked. "Getting a good workout from it?"

"Not too much, but I'm sure there will be a ton of more work as the farm grows." Silvex said.

"Even then, you've got quite the body there. Were the girls all over you in the city?" Alex asked.

'Wait… Why am I so interested in that?'

"Funny you should ask, I would get a lot of calls, messages and pick up lines from the ladies all the time," Silvex said.

"Ahhh, the local ladies man I presume?" Alex teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Silvex blushed a bit. "They were just after me for my looks." Silvex added.

"Wouldn't blame them," Alex said.

'D-Did he just…?'

"Thanks," Silvex said as Evelyn gave him and Alex their cups, and poured them the freshly brewed tea. She served herself a cup and sat down with them.

After an hour, Evelyn yawned. "I think I'm going to bed early. Don't be too loud boys." She said as she walked down the hallway.

"Goodnight Evelyn." Silvex said.

"Night Grandma," Alex said getting up and washing his cup. Silvex did the same. "Say, you want me to show you my room?" Alex offered.

"I'd be happy to." Silvex said happily. Alex nodded, and Silvex followed the brunette down the hall. Alex opened the door to the right. The farmer assumed the door to the left was Evelyn's room.

"Well, here it is!" Alex said as Silvex looked around. Definitely had an athlete's feel to it. There was a bookshelf, but it looked very dusty. He saw a set of weights, a Gridball, and a Gridball helmet.

"Gridball fan?" Silvex asked.

secs ago"Oh man, You have no idea. One day, I'm gonna be a professional player!" Alex said with a cocky smirk on his face.

'Cuuuuute,' Silvex thought as Alex sat on his bed with the Gridball in his hands.

"So why'd you leave the city?" Alex asked.

"It was all too much for me. I swear I was going to turn into dust cooped up in that wretched office," Silvex said. "My grandfather left me his farm when he passed away, and only just two days ago, did I just inherit it. Hopefully, I'll live up to his name."

"Sounds like fun," Alex teased. "Doing all that plowing, and tending and all that farm work... At least it's good for your body."

"Stop it!" Silvex blushed as he tackled Alex to the ground.

"Oh, you wanna wrestle huh?" Alex teased, but to his dismay, found that Silvex wasn't so easy to submit.

The two threw mock insults at each other before they grew too tired to keep wrestling, so they called it a draw, and laid on the floor, panting.

"You're not a bad wrestler farmer guy," Alex said.

"Oh, hush you," Silvex panted out. Alex chuckled.

 _"I love you so much Silvex."_

 _"I love you too Alex."_

 _"Promise me one thing?"_

 _"Yes?"_

"Silvex?"

Silvex blinked. Was he hearing things? He looked over at Alex. "Yes?"

"I said did you join a wrestling team in your high school back in the city?" Alex asked again.

"Oh, well I did consider it, but then I abandoned the thought. I was too worried over my grades to consider an elective like that." Silvex stated.

"Oh." Alex said as they continued to stare at the ceiling. "Well it's getting pretty late, you want me to walk you back to your place?" Alex asked.

"I'd like that." Silvex smiled. The two boys got up and walked out of Alex's room, and left his house. The sun was long gone now, and the stars in the sky took its place. Silvex smiled as he gazed at them.

"Stargaze much?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I love stargazing. They're so beautiful…" Silvex said, lost in the beauty of the stars.

"Well, Stardew Valley is the best place for Stargazing." Alex said, looking up at the stars as well.

Silvex drew close to Alex. But not too close.

Alex noticed this. Usually, he would feel a little creeped out at how close a guy would get, but… He didn't mind at all.

All too soon, they arrived at Silvex's house. "Pretty run down, ain't it?" Alex said.

"Yeah. Don't worry, it'll be good as new with a little help from Robin." Silvex said.

"Well alright then. Goodnight." Alex said as he began the trek back to the town.

"Goodnight, Alex!" Silvex called out as he walked into his house. He was pretty beat from that wrestling earlier, so he stripped off his clothes except for his boxers, and got into his bed.

He closed his eyes, and drifted off, thinking about Alex…

* * *

 _ **"GREOOOOOO!"**_

 _ **The sound of a blood-curdling scream fills the air. A figure was being attacked by five slime monsters. The figure gets up, and with a worn sword, stabs two of the slimes on his leg. Enraged, and fueled on adrenaline, The figure impaled the other two slimes, and faced the one that had screamed earlier before. The last smile quivers in fear as the figure brings his weapon down, and turns the slimy monster into nothing more, than DUST.**_

 _ **The figure sheaths his sword. While bleeding badly, the figure pulled himself up the ladder, and walked out of the dark mines it was in. He trundled along the mountain path, and stops by a blue house. Not far off, an athletic Brunette was talking with a blonde girl.**_

 _ **The brunette had a gray tank top on, drenched in sweat. He was wearing blue Gym shorts, his hair glistening in the rays of evening sun.**_

 _ **The figure Smiled, despite in grave pain. The brunette notices the figure and ran towards him with a concerned look. The last thing The figure remembers, is the poison in his system, the countless bites he had, and how beautiful the Brunette looked with that concerned face.**_

* * *

Silvex shifted and grumbled in his sleep. Unaware someone was watching him. A figure stood over him, watching him for a long time, before he whispered to himself,

"This is the one. He is indeed, The savior of Stardew Valley, and Warrior of the stars."

The figure lightly tapped Silvex's forehead with his fingers glowing neon green, then left, mysteriously vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

 **There you have it! The following dream is linked to MarchingBandOfManhattan's Story, so extra point to those who can guess which Chapter it is from.**

 **And with that, being two in the morning, I bid you, goodnight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Silvex slowly came to, blinking as he became aware it was time to awaken. He got up, and stretched out as he peered at his clock. Six in the morning again.

He got dressed and helped himself to some breakfast as he slowly woke up. Once the groggy effects wore off, he Opened his door…

… to spot a piece of paper attached to the front.

' _I have a mailbox…'_ Silvex thought as he took the note off the wooden door and read it.

 **Silvex,**

 **Meet me in my tower in Cindersap forest.**

 **-M. Rasmodius**

Silvex blinked and read the note again. Who the what now?

Well, whoever this Rasmodius guy was, he'd better go see anyway. No sense in being rude, Silvex figured. He he had not a clue where Cindersap forest even was.

He decided to ask someone in town where it was. Surely, someone who was more familiar with the land would know.

Upon arriving in the plaza however, the only person there was a guy wearing black clothing, and long black hair.

"Excuse me," Silvex said walking up to the guy. He turned around.

"Hey there, Silvex right? Sam told me all about you, my name's Sebastian. I'm Robin's son," Sebastian said shaking Silvex's hand.

"Very nice to meet you," Silvex said. ' _Odd, he reminds me of my brother,'_

"Anyways, I'd love to chat, but I'm meeting someone… would you happen to know where Cindersap forest is?" Silvex asked

"Oh yea, you go down to willow lane, and continue on west. You'll pass a ranch, where Marnie sells animals and supplies for them, then you'll find yourself next to the lake of Cindersap forest. It should be straightforward from there on," Sebastian explained.

"Thank you, nice to meet you again, i'll see you around. SIlvex said as he left the plaza.

"Be careful! There are slime monsters in the deep parts of the forest!" Sebastian called out as Silvex started walking down Willow lane.

"Boy, so that's the guy Sam's got a crush on. Heh, can't blame him." Sebastian said to himself as he resumed on his own way.

Silvex walked on down Willow lane, and passed what he assumed was the ranch Marnie owned. He then saw the lake and walked on over to it.

"Okay, so if this is the lake of CIndersap forest… but then where is…?" Silvex wondered aloud.

"Heya Silvex!"

Silvex smiled and turned around to see Alex, in a tank top and shorts, out on a jog. "Heya Alex, what's up?"

"Today's my cardio day, I jog three laps around the entire valley," Alex said running in place as he talked with Silvex.

"Ah, nice. Well then don't let me distract you, I can talk later." SIlvex said.

"Alright then, later!" Alex said as he jogged off. Silvex smiled, then began to walk around the lake.

"You'd think a tower would be easy to spot in such a green environment." Silvex said as he wandered about. Finally, he spotted a stone tower. Making his way through the bushes and shrubbery, he walks up the stairs. The tower gives off an eerie feeling as he entered.

Silvex peered inside, It was quite the… interesting setup this Masmodius guy had.

"Ah… Come in," A guy with a purple beard and a wizard outfit spoke from the dark of the room. Silvex could see him, but it was hard to make out anything else.

Silvex walks in, and Masmodius gets up from where he sat on the floor. "I am Rasmodius… Speaker of the arcane truths, mediary between physical and ethereal, master of the seven elementals, keeper of the sacred cha-... you get the point. You read my note, yes?" He asked. Silvex nodded, not completely believing every word this guy was telling him.

"Ah yes, you, Silvex. The one whose arrival I have long foreseen."

' _He knew I was coming to Stardew valley for a long time, AND he know my name! Is he a for-real wizard?!'_ Silvex said amazed.

Rasmodius turns to the circular design on his floor, which has several orbs on the line. "Tell me Silvex, have you heard the legend of the human-monster war?"

Silvex blinked as he remembered the folklore told to him by his father. "Well… Yes, why?"

"IF you recall, the seven sages sealed the monsters underground with a magic barrier spell. However the huge underground cavern the monsters we trapped in had another way out. That way out is deep below the mountains of Stardew valley." Rasmodius said.

"So the legend is real?" Silvex asked.

"Boy, if you have been doubting every word i have said until now, then I pray to the arcane gods that you really are the Warrior of the Stars."

Silvex had more questions. A LOT after hearing the star warrior thingy, but the glare Rasmodius shot at him made him feel intimidated, so he decided the guy WAS Telling the truth, and said nothing.

"Some monsters, angered by their unfair punishment of war, escaped the underground through this other exit. However, I got in their way. Sealing off the other open exit with a spell of my own, I made sure no more monsters could leave the underground. By that time, however, there were too many monsters for me to eliminate all at once. I would have made peace with them, but seeing my magic at work, they assumed I was one of the seven mages that sealed them in the underground with the original barrier, and chased me out. From that day forward, I have been keeping them down in the depths of the dark mines. I sometimes leave a request in tow to have someone slay the brave ones that get near the surface." Rasmodius went on.

"Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever. Even as a user of the arcane magic, age is catching onto me. I am not as young or as active as I was one hundred years ago. Worse still, I can feel my barrier spell weakening. I have looked to the future, and a child named Frisk will free the monsters by somehow breaking the original barrier. However, these events will not take place if the monsters break free early from the Stardew valley entrance. IF I were up to the task… I would go down there again and reapply the spell until the original barrier breaks, but the monsters have grown stronger, faster, more cunning that they were when I last went down below, and my age won't help much." Rasmodius explained.

"SO what am I supposed to do?" Silvex asked.

"Well the arcane gods have not let this go unnoticed. They have chosen you, to be the Warrior of the Stars, the Stardew Valley Saviour, to go to the top of Starview Mountain, to receive your power, and your signature weapon, that no one has heard of before. All I know, is that it is a type of blade with unspeakable power from the stars above." Rasmodius said

"But… But why me? I'm just a city boy!" Silvex said panicking a bit.

"Boy, calm down before you go spilling a potion and summoning a dark spirit in my study!" Rasmodius snapped. Silvex sat down in a chair and put his hands over his face.

After a moment of silence, Rasmodius spoke again. "I know this is a lot to take in. You were only looking for a normal life here in the peaceful Stardew valley. But the arcane gods have a reason why they chose you to be their champion."

"This is so much information…" Silvex said getting up slowly. "Is it even safe?"

"The gods have shown, that by trekking the mountain, and taking on the monsters that have settled on its snowy heights, you will prove that you are the one to take the title." Rasmodius Explained.

"Aaaaand if I refuse to do this?" Silvex questioned.

Rasmodius just glared at him, Silvex immediately regretting saying that.

"The arcane gods will be very displeased with you, and will plague your life with great misfortune. That, and the monsters will roam free, and spark a new war, in which we humans will not win this time. The arcane gods have shown that they will break free in the winter if the barrier spell I cast is not reinforced." Rasmodius said.

Silvex sighed. "Alright fine, i'll do it. If it please the arcane gods, so be it." Silvex said.

"Much better. The journey will take a day or two, so pack only what you need. Here, A traveler from the desert gave me this. It's not as strong as the blade you will receive at the peak, but it is just as lethal." Rasmodius said, handing Silvex a sword in its shealth.

Silvex pulled it out, to expose the shimmering sparkling purple blade. "What is it?"

"A product of arcane magic, it is a Galaxy Sword forged from a Prismatic Shard and the magic of the three pillars of arcane power in the desert. It is strong, and also remarkable light to wield, meaning faster attack." Rasmodius said as Silvex gave it a few test swings. The blonde had used swords before so he knew the basics of wielding one, and this one really was light to use than the regular ones he had used back then, allowing faster swing speed.

"Alright, this will be much needed," Silvex said as he put it back in its shealth and placed in into his backpack.

"Take these potions of healing as well. YOu will be far from any towns, so you will be completely on your own. That said, you cannot, and I repeat, CANNOT, take anyone with you. I have seen how you act with the athletic brunette in town, and while he may make a perfect traveling companion, you are going to be entering sacred ground. You are the only one with permission to enter, and if trespassers enter the grounds, the gods will be displeased, and trespassers will be immediately killed." Rasmodius said in a serious tone. As he handed Silvex several vials of pink liquid

"Geez, okay I won't take anyone with me, and… wait a second, you're not saying-"

"ALSO, do not TELL ANYONE where you are going. That way, no one will follow you as well. I will take care of anyone that might look for you while you are away." Rasmodius said.

"Okay okay okay, I get the point old man, Confidential mission, loose lips sink ships," Silvex said as he put the vials of healing potions into his backpack as well.

"This is no game or joke young one. The fate of Stardew valley rest upon your shoulders."

"I am taking this seriously now, you know that now, right?" Silvex said.

"Just a reminder, is all." Rasmodius said. "Now then, the one you call Alex is about to knock on your door. I will teleport you to your house for your convenience. YOu must leave tonight, understood?"

"Yes, Mr Rasmodius." Silvex said. The wizard nodded, and snapped his fingers.

IN a blur of colors, Silvex found himself inside his own house again. As he placed his backpack under his bed, he heard a knock at the door. He goes over and answers it to find Alex there, who was still in his jogging clothes. "Hey Silvex! I just finished my jog, and i've worked up quite the appetite! You wanna come with me to the saloon?" He asked.

"Sure," Silvex said looking at his watch. Surely he could spare some time to be with Alex one last time. Truth be told, the wizard might know about his crush on the brunette. He did after all, know he was going to end up moving into Stardew valley after all, and even knew his name.

As they walked down the path to Pelican town, Silvex kept thinking about the wizard's words as he talked with Alex.

Was he really going to save the valley from monsters?

* * *

 **Hey-ooo! Now the major plot of thing is beginning to take shape here. Also, before you do anything, YES, There are indeed, references to Undertale. SO DEAL WITH IT.**

 **With that in mind, I leave you to ponder if Silvex will make the peril filled journey to Starview Mountain peak.**


	6. Chapter 6

After saying goodbye to Alex, and thanking him for dinner, Silvex started on back home, He had a lot on his mind as he walked into his house, and began packing. He wasn't one to go back on his word, so he began to prepare to scale the mountain.

He put on some thick warm clothes for the cold and packed a few days rations. His mother was a doomsday prepper, so he had picked up quite a few survival tricks and methods from her, so he knew how to ration and conserve food.

At twelve, he put his backpack on, and with his sword in its sheath, he set off. The wizard had marked a location on his map, so he headed there. He snuck through the town, making sure no one saw him. He stopped at Alex's house, and carefully peered through his window.

There he was, sleeping soundly and peacefully in his bed, his chest rising and falling slowly as he slept.

'I really do love him.' Silvex thought happily as he pulled away, not wanting to risk being caught.

He continued on his way up the hill, towards the mountain in the dark of night. Up ahead, stood the path to the mines. Earlier it was blocked by a landslide, but Joja had just cleared it away recently. Silvex walked over the bridge, and into the cave.

"This should be where the entrance is, at least, that's what Rasmodius said. He looked around, and spotted a ladder, going both up and down. He assumed that the downward part lead into the mines, and deeper down, the lair and home of the monsters he would have to travel through to get to the other barrier. He still wasn't sure how he was going to do all of this, but he decided that he should stick to what the wizard said. If a lot was at stake for a beautiful valley like this, then he was going to do whatever he could to preserve it.

He climbed the ladder, and into the higher up caves of the mountain.

 _(Hi! Author's note here, so to help you visualize what Silvex is going through, imagine him navigating the caves, and surface of the mountain later on, like in a classic Pokemon mystery dungeon game!)_

 **-Starview Mountain F1-**

Silvex entered the first floor and looked around. The room was small, and a passageway lead on deeper into the cave. Along the way, a green slimy thing bounced towards him.

For some reason, Silvex felt like he had seen this before, and knew it was hostile, so he drew out his Galaxy Sword. It shone in a flurry of colors as he readied.

The slime jumped at him…

Silvex swung his sword, slicing the thing into two, and turning it into green dust. "Huh, guess they're not too strong," Silvex though as he continued on. He didn't sheath his sword, in case there were more of the hostile slimes.

He saw a set of stairs, and went up them.

 **-Starview Mountain F2-**

Silvex looked around on the new floor, and saw he was in a larger room this time. He spotted an item on the floor near another passageway, and walked up to it. It was only a cluster of Quartz, but he picked it up anyway, deciding not to let anything go to waste.

Continuing on, he encountered two more slimes, but made quick work of them with his Galaxy Sword. More dust fell to the ground as he moved ahead.

He looked up, and realized there were glowing white Crystals on the ceiling, that made it look like a starry sky. It was a beautiful sight, and he smiled, feeling hopeful, he pressed on.

 **-Alex's House-**

Alex tossed and turned in his bed. It was hot, and the dream he was having wasn't helping.

" _Come on silly!" The blonde said giggling, leading the Brunette through the thick woods. Beams of sunlight shone through whatever holes were in the leafy canopy._

" _Where are we going … ?" The brunette asked_

" _To a special place," The blonde said as they arrived at said place._

 _It was a small pond, with crystal clear water, and an old statue sat at some ruins a little distance away from the pond. The water sparkled in the sunlight._

" _Oh, it's beautiful!" The brunette said. "I never knew this was here! How'd you find it?"_

 _The blonde giggled. "Oh, I Was just doing a little adventuring around this part, and there was a large log blocking the path to here, I cleared it with my Axe, however," The blonde said, posing a strong man pose_

 _The brunette rolled his eyes chuckling as he and the blonde set up their blanket, and began to eat their picnic lunch, with many homemade dishes from the brunette's grandmother, and the blonde himself._

" _This is such a romantic date … , don't you think?" The brunette asked._

 _The blonde nodded as he laid next to the brunette. They had both finished lunch, and packed away the leftovers in the picnic basket._

" _I love you …" The blonde said._

" _I love you too …" The brunette replied._

 _The Blonde leaned over, and drew his face close to the brunette. The brunette closed his eyes, and leaned forward…_

Alex awoke with a jolt, to the sound of his grandfather angrily yelling. "DAMN FUCKING RACOONS!"

Alex sighed as he got out of his bed, and pulled his pants on, since he slept in his boxers at night, unless it was winter time. He usually was the one to reason with George and calm him down once he got this worked up.

Evelyn was by the door, with George just outside. "He heard the same racket again," Evelyn said to Alex.

"It's alright, I've got it," Alex said walking out to his grandfather. The trashcan was tipped over, a mess of trash and food scraps on the ground. George was angrily looking around, trying to spot the culprit. "Hey Gramps," Alex said lightly.

"You see that! Those raccoons are going to turn this town into a messed up-!" George grumbled angrily. You'd think he had a grudge against whoever awoke him from his slumber to pick through their trash.

"Look, gramps, it's 2 in the morning, it's a little too early in the morning to be this worked up, why don't you come back inside?" Alex said.

George only grumbled as he wheeled back into the house. He had to admit that it was a little too early to be shouting cuss words at such an hour.

"Thank you, dear," Evelyn said as she closed and locked the door, George back in the living room, settling down to sleep.

As Evelyn and Alex walked back to their room, not before telling George, and then each other goodnight, Alex couldn't help but wonder what his dream meant, it was still fresh in his memory. Something like that wasn't going to be forgotten so easily.

He closed his door, dropped his pants, and in his white (and tight, might I add) boxers, he crawled back into his bed, the warmth luring him back into sleep.

His last thoughts, were why he woke up with a boner.

 **-Starview Mountain F5-**

Silvex panted as he approached the opening into the outside. The first and second floor were no problem, but once he hit floor three, hell was set loose upon him, he had never seen so many slimes, and even some cave flies viciously attacked him.

He was a bit bruised, but he would not be had been bested by some small monsters, all he had now was dust to get off his clothes, that's all.

As he approached the Exit of the caves, a gust of cold wind blasted his face. It stung his eyes, and he closed them to keep them from the freezing cold.

Once the gust of wind died down, he opened his eyes…

 _To find he was in the middle of town, during the night. It was raining like the end of the world._

 _He saw Rasmodius standing in the middle of the stone path. A moment later, Sam ran out of the darkness and bumped into Rasmodius._

 _The wizard turned to the blonde teen. "Beware, you are going down a dark path…" He said to Sam._

" _Huh? Who are you? What do you mean?" Sam's voice sound out through the pouring rain, so clear, to Silvex._

 _Rasmodius didn't say anything as he glowed Silver. He looked at Silvex, like he knew he was there, and then, he vanished, leaving Sam in the rain._

 _Silvex scratched his head. What in the world-_

-had he seen…? Wait, he was back at the cave exit? What? None of this made any sense!

He walked out to see a small little cove on the mountain side. There wasn't any snow here, but it was definitely cold. The cove was shielded against the cold winds, however, so he decided to set up camp here for the night. The five floors he had gone through had left him exhausted, so he figured he would press on after some sleep.

Getting his sleeping bag out, and getting comfy in it, he set his Galaxy sword very close, next to him, and drifted off in the warmth of his sleeping bag, Dreaming of Alex.

* * *

 **And there you have it, Chapter Six of Finding Love, Under the Stars.**

 **In other news, MarchingBandsOfManhattan is now the official Beta reader of this story, since I'm bad with grammar.**


	7. Chapter 7

Silvex opened his eyes to the Sun rising in the east, the rays warming up his sleeping bag. Crawling out, and doing some stretches in the rays of the morning sun, he pondered if the rest of the journey was going to be difficult. After all, he was going to have to tread up the cold slope of the mountain side now instead of the warmth of the caves.

Packing up his sleeping gear, and setting up a small fire with the wood he had, he soon had breakfast cooking. The smell of it, however, attracted unwanted attention.

Silvex grabbed his sword as he noticed two ice monsters approaching him. He readied as he identified them as Ice Golems. The wizard had taught him all of the monsters before he left.

The two roared, hungry for Silvex's food. The blonde charged, not going to give up without a fight.

The fight proved difficult. The Ice Golems' had concrete ice for skin, making it hard for any regular sword to even scratch it. But then again, Silvex had the Galaxy Sword, which DID actual damage, but not much. And dealing with both at the same time made it not the easy task.

As Silvex managed to cut the left arm of the first golem, the second grabbed his legs while he was focused on his companion, and threw him into the wall. The blonde farmer could feel a few ribs cracking.

But he could feel a burning feeling deep inside his soul. He wasn't giving up.

The pain being numbed by the cold, and the burning feeling in his soul, He got up, and start to charge the icy enemies, he sunk his sword into the chest of the second Ice golem, hitting it's cold undead heart.

The Golem wheezed, and groaned, falling to its knees, and with a last breath, then turned into a few chunks of ice, falling apart from its original shape. Upon seeing this, the first golem, frightened by Silvex's power, ran off, clutching the space where it's left arm once was.

Silvex pulled his sword out of the Ice, and limped back to the fire, and sat down, the pain now catching up to him. He reached into his backpack, and pulled out two of the pink liquid vials the Wizard gave him.

Following Rasmodius's instructions, he careful removed the cap, and slowly drank the liquid, it tasted like cough syrup, but Silvex was used to things that tasted worse.

After drinking the two vials, he felt much better, the pain dying down, and his ribs healing at a faster rate than it would usually take for them to heal on their own. It was then that his Breakfast was done. Not wanting to attract more monsters, he ate his meal quickly as the fire slowly died down from lack of fuel, and from the cold air.

Once done, he got up, and making sure the fire was completely out by kicking some snow onto it, he left the little cove and followed an old stone path up the Mountain.

 **-Starview Mountain Slope F1-**

Silvex could definitely feel the cold as he wandered around, looking for a way to move on upward.

While looking a band of five snow slimes confronted him. Drawing his sword, he battled the slimes, with an easy victory, the slimes dying the minute Silvex thrust his sword through their slush bodies.

The snow crunched as Silvex walked on. The cold swim swirled around him, the sun behind the clouds that dropped their snow upon the mountain side.

Silvex figured it was raining in Stardew Valley, since it was too warm for snow in the spring. He shook the snow off his shoulders as he spotted Stairs that allowed him to climb the steep slope up further.

 **-Starview Mountain Slope F2-**

Silvex groaned upon arriving at the next floor, as an Ice Golem was waiting for him. Drawing his sword, he charged at the Icy monster, who roared in response to Silvex's charge.

Silvex had to pull some more evasive maneuvers with this Golem. It was smaller, allowing it to move at a much faster pace than the two that attacked him earlier.

Silvex kept dodging, but at the same time, he couldn't get close enough to land a hit. He was beginning to grow tired of dodging, so an idea struck him, and as the Golem swung its fist down, he jumped to the left, and hit it's left leg with all the strength he could muster.

 _ **Critical Strike!**_

The golem hissed and howled out in pain as it's left leg was destroyed by the intense attack, and it fell onto its side, unable to stand on one leg. Silvex jumped onto its chest, and sunk his sword into its neck chunk, and ripping its head off.

Of course, that didn't kill it, since Ice Golems don't work like living creatures.

The beheaded Ice Golem tried to grab Silvex, but he got off and ran off before it could grab him. It flailed around in the snow, Unable to coordinate its movements, with the head detached from the body, and unable to stand.

Silvex panted as he ran into a small cove, shielded from the cold wind. He sat down and panted, as he regained his breath and strength. That was tough, but still, it paid off to know how to sword fight, and to dodge so agilely.

Once he felt better, he got up, left the small cove, and pressed on. He spotted the next set of stairs and walked up them.

 **-Pelican Town-**

Alex awoke to the pitter-patter of rain hitting his window. He stretched as he got up, and got dressed in his usual attire.

He walked out of his room to the smell of his grandmother making breakfast, and George grumbling about how miserable the day was. Alex had to agree on this, since this weather was unfit for sports.

He sat at the table as Evelyn served him his breakfast. "Thanks, Grandma," he said as he began to chow down. She smiled warmly as she took George's breakfast to him.

As Alex ate, he let his mind wander as he watched the raindrops slide down the kitchen window. Maybe he should go see if Silvex is doing okay? The rain was rare in the city, and Stardew Valley rain is quite hard, he should know.

After finishing his breakfast he put his dishes away, and yelled out to his grandma as he opened the front door, "I'm going to see Silvex for a minute, okay?"

"Okay, dear!" Evelyn replied, as Alex closed the door, and started jogging in the rain.

He meets Sebastian outside Pierre's store. "Hey Alex," The black haired guy said shyly.

Alex greeted him back, and continued on his way, Sebastian sighing in relief as Alex left. He didn't like being around people, except Sam. That blonde was… Different from everyone else.

Alex continued on his jog to Silvex's farm. The scenery was actually quite beautiful, and maybe it would have been lovely to have a picnic with the farmer if the weather wasn't so-

Hold on, picnic?

Alex stopped as he wondered how a thought like that crossed his mind. What in the world?

Maybe it was the dream, He still vividly remembered it, and could have sworn the Blonde looked like Silvex…

...And he also knew there was something about the blonde that looked different from Silvex, but he had forgotten what.

Shaking his head, he started jogging again and arrived at the old small cabin. He was about to knock on the door when he saw a note on it, it had neat handwriting.

 _ **To whom it may concern,**_

 _ **I have gone out to Zuzu City, for a personal family matter. I will be back in three to five days**_

 _ **~Silvex**_

"Oh…" Alex said, feeling a little disappointed that Silvex was away for awhile. But then again, family was important. Alex could understand that.

He began to jog back to the town, unaware the door had opened, and peering his head out, Rasmodius watched Alex leave, then closed and locked the door. He sat in the chair, sipping his tea as he watched Silvex's progress, through a Crystal orb, surrounded by chalk drawn patterns.

Silvex was now only one floor away from the entrance to the Sacred ground, and close to the Guardian's resting place. The Grounds, which were at the top of the mountain, were protected from monsters.

Meanwhile, Alex arrived back at his house. Wiping the mud off his shoes on the rug, he took them off afterwards, and walked into his room, Evelyn reading a book while George watched TV.

He decided to begin lifting weights since he would be inside most of the day. He took his shirt off, exposing his burly chest, and changed into green shorts, getting out of his wet jeans.

He took his weights and began lifting them, remembering the workout routine he had made for rainy days.

After three hours, he stopped to take a break. He panted as he sat on his bed, drinking from his water bottle. "Ahhh that's nice," He sighed with relief.

He then noticed he had a boner again. All that working out, must've gotten him all worked up.

Making sure he locked his door, he got out an issue of playgirl, pulled his boxers and shorts down, grasped his 10" member and began stroking it while looking at the dirty images in the magazine.

However… he just wasn't getting off from it, which was strange. He always came after a few minutes of fantasizing of an incredibly hot chick.

He sat there, his length very hard, demanding some pleasure, but he just couldn't jack off without some image to jack off to.

He laid down, and closed his eyes, and thought hard. He could vision a figure sitting on his lap. He began to stroke his member again.

The figure didn't seem feminine, but right now, Alex was more focused on the pleasure he was feeling. The figure seemed to be riding Alex, bouncing up and down on his big meat. Alex let out a few small moans, making sure not to be too loud so his grandparents couldn't hear him.

Alex kept going and going until he had to cover his mouth as he finally came, the figure slamming down on his cock, making him climax.

Alex opened his eyes, and looked down, seeing all the sticky semen covering his abs and even some on his pecs. He had never came that much before. He took a tissue from his nightstand and began wiping it up.

Whoever he had imagined, was a damn hot chick…?Though, he wasn't sure if who he imagined was either a guy or girl.

Wait… was it a guy? Would that make him gay?

He shook his head as he pulled his boxers and shorts back up, deciding it was no big deal. He shortly returned to his workout session.

 **-Starview Mountain Slope F19-**

Silvex was tried. Trekking the cold incline of the mountain wasn't easy, but he knew a lot was at stake, so he didn't dare give up. He encountered more Ice Golems on the way, along with snow slimes and Huge Frost beetles.

He entered a rather large room as he reached the top step of the stairs from floor eighteen. The wind wasn't blowing here, so he was grateful that icy wind wouldn't make him cold should he need to fight anything.

And fight something, he did.

There was a whoosh as a wind blew in, Silvex covering his eyes as black fog filled the room, until he could barely see. He looked around, pulling his sword out. "Who's there?"

"I am the guardian of the Sacred grounds of the Arcane gods." A raspy voice spoke. "You are close to entering. Unless you do not want to be killed by accident, state your reason why you are here."

"My name, is Silvex. A wizard, Rasmodius, told me that the Arcane gods wanted me to come to their sacred grounds." Silvex said

"Alright then, what makes you think you are worthy of stepping foot on these grounds?" The voice asked

Silvex flinched, feeling his sins crawl on his back

"You are guilty of your sins," The voice continued. "The wrongdoings of your life. What makes the gods think someone with sins like yours, deserve to bear audience to their holy power?"

"I...I'm going to save Stardew Valley!" Silvex responded bravely, but he was starting to feel intimidated.

"Save? Oh, what big trouble is threatening the valley? The gods care not for you humans, so they worry not about your conflicts with each other, and I see no danger-"

"The monsters! They will wreak havoc on the valley if they are freed from the underground in the mines below! I came here to receive to power to fight them, and make sure they don't break free!" Silvex shouted."

Silence fell.

"My my my, aren't you brave to interrupt me? Most who do that pay for it with their LIVES." The voice rasped, making Silvex whimper a bit. "However, it also shows you are confident in yourself. You are the hero that the gods have spoken of. I was merely a test to see if you were Strong enough emotionally wise for this role."

The owner of the voice stepped forward. "You may pass, but watch your back…" He said. He looked just LIKE Silvex, except he had purple eyes, and hair blacker and darker than Sebastian's.

Before Silvex could even say a word, the Guardian vanished, and the black fog cleared, a set of stairs leading up to what seemed to be the peak of the mountain.

-Starview Mountain Peak-

Silvex arrived at the peak. There were pillars, some broken, everywhere. Ahead, was a clearing with several insignias engraved on the floor. A circular one was in the middle, glowing blue. Silvex stepped on it, and the rest of the insignias glowed as well.

 _ **"Welcome, Silvex, Hero of Stardew Valley, Warrior of the Stars."**_ A grand and loud voice boomed.

"H-Hi," SIlvex replied, greatly intimidated by this new voice.

 _ **"Do not fear, I am Yoba, Guardian of the people of Stardew Valley,"**_ Yoba said. _**"The arcane gods have chosen you, to protect it from the dark clutches of the monsters. For this, we present you your weapon."**_

A small sword pedestal rose out of the ground in front of Silvex, with a glowing sword in it. Silvex took it, and already he knew he was wielding something more powerful than his Galaxy sword.

 _ **"This is the Star Blazer. Use it wisely, for it holds great power from the stars above."**_ Yoba said. Silvex nodded and put it in its sheath, which came along with it on the Pedestal.

 _ **"And now, for your power,"**_ Yoba said.

Silvex was immediately stuck with a rainbow lightning bolt. The pain was unbelievable as his body spasmed, power surging through his veins as his body shifted and changed.

It was only a few minutes, but it felt like years to Silvex as it ended a moment later, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Yoba stayed quiet as SIlvex regained his senses and strength. Panting, Silvex got up and looked at his own body. It was now quite muscular, and he was taller now. His shirts and coat were ripped so he could see his newly acquired muscle, but his pants, thankfully, were intact.

 _ **"Now you have the Mental and Physical Strength needed for your tasks,"**_ Yoba said. _**"Your first task will show itself soon. Now leave this place."**_

Silvex, feeling a lot smarter, and stronger, nodded and left the grounds. As he arrived at the room where he met the Guardian, there was a loud crack of thunder as a type of portal opened just before the stairs to floor 18.

"Hello?" Silvex said, approaching the portal. He looked into it and then stepped through…

* * *

 **And that's where I'm going to have to end it for now, as This, is where the COLLAB Starts! Yes indeed, SIlvex has gone to another Fanfic in the Stardew Valley category. Why, though, or where Exactly, is for you to find out.**

 **This Chapter has been beta read by MachingBandsOfManhattan.**


End file.
